vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Leonardo (High School DxD)
Summary Leonardo was member of the now defunct Hero Faction of the Khaos Brigade and the former possessor of Annihilation Maker, one of the eighteen Longinus. After the defeat of the Hero Faction, his Longinus was confiscated by Indra and he was banished to the Realm of the Dead, where he currently resides with Georg. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. 7-A with Bandersnatch, 6-C with Jabberwocky Name: Leonardo Origin: High School DxD Gender: Male Age: Unknown, but he was mentioned to be a boy Classification: Human, Sacred Gear Wielder Powers and Abilities: Monster Creation (Can create varying manners of beasts and monsters depending on his imagination); Light Manipulation with anti-demonic beasts and Jabberwocky, Aura, Monster Creation, and Large Size (Type 2) with the Bandersnatch, Aura, Large Size (Type 2), Breath Attack, Fire Manipulation, and Regeneration (Low-Mid, regenerated one of its legs) with Jabberwocky, Resistance to BFR, Teleportation, and Space-Time Manipulation with Bandersnatch and Jabberwocky (The monsters were noted to be unaffected by demonic powers and magic related to space, time, and forceful teleportation) Attack Potency: Unknown. Mountain level with Bandersnatch (They could fight against Ultimate-class Devils, who should at least be comparable to the likes of Akeno and Rossweisse. The weaker smaller beasts created by them could destroy mountains and landscapes), Island level with Jabberwocky (Fought against Grayfia and the rest of Sirzechs' peerage) Speed: Unknown. FTL with Bandersnatch and Jabberwocky (The monsters could keep up with Ultimate-class and Maou-class Devils) Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Class M with Bandersnatch by virtue of their size. At least Class T with Jabberwocky (Comparable to Maou-class individuals like Cardinal Crimson Promotion Issei) Striking Strength: Unknown. Mountain Class with Bandersnatch, Island Class with Jabberwocky Durability: Unknown. Mountain level with Bandersnatch (Tanked attacks from Ultimate-class Devils), Island level with Jabberwocky Stamina: High, could create a large amount of beasts and monsters at once, although he was incapacitated after using his Balance Breaker Range: Several hundred meters with the Bandersnatch, several kilometers with Jabberwocky Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: He is put out of commission after using his Balance Breaker. He can be defeated if his main body is somehow taken out, as he's just a human Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Annihilation Maker:' Leonardo's Sacred Gear and one of the thirteen Longinus. It enables him to create numerous amounts of beasts and monsters depending on nothing but his imagination. He is able to create monsters referred to as anti-monsters, which specifically target and exploit the weaknesses of his intended targets, such as demonic beasts with the ability to manipulate light for devils who are susceptible to attacks of that nature. He can also specially create monsters for supernatural beings like angels and dragons. **'Bandersnatch and Jabberwocky:' Leonardo's Balance Breaker. He creates exceedingly large, gigantic monsters that are about 150 meters in size referred to as the Bandersnatch. They do not seem to have any special abilities, aside from being able to give birth to dozens and hundreds of other monsters at a single time, who are able to destroy mountains and landscapes. The Jabberwocky is a humanoid chimera monster with six eyes and a size of 200 meters. It can breathe out a large number of fireballs at once, and emit six rays of light from its eyes. The monsters are said to be unaffected by demonic powers and magic related to forceful teleportation, space and time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Anime Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Light Users Category:Aura Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Fire Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6